


Pitter Patter PeterPatter

by Dr_Rigatoni



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but we dont talk about them, reggie is afraid of thunderstorms, slight angst undertones, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Rigatoni/pseuds/Dr_Rigatoni
Summary: Reggie comes into the studio soaked from the storm outside.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Pitter Patter PeterPatter

Luke sat on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table, laser focused on his songbook. Every now and then he'd take the pen out of his mouth to write something down. He hadn't done much else today. The boys all had obligations, so he had opted to take the day to work on writing. It was nearing midnight and he was thinking of calling it a night soon. The rain was getting heavier and was slowly lulling him to sleep.  
His attention was drawn to the studio's doors as the thundering of the rain grew louder. He looked to see a soaking wet Reggie struggling to get the doors shut against the wind. The songbook was immediately forgotten, pen falling out of his mouth as he moved to help him shut the door.  
Luke gave Reggie a once over. His leather jacket had taken the brunt of the rain but his hair and jeans were still soaked. The irregular sound of water dripping onto the floor somehow overtook the constant drone coming from outside. It pooled at his feet as he stood shivering.  
"Jesus Reg, you're gonna freeze to death. What the hell?"  
Reggie tensed and Luke immediately regretted raising his voice. His eyes softened and he spoke again, much quieter this time.  
"What were you doing out in the rain?"  
Reggie simply shrugged, he avoided meeting Luke's eyes. That didn't seem like a good enough answer, but Luke brushed it off in favor of helping him get warm.  
He grabbed the bottom of Reggie's sleeves, his hot fingers brushing against his frigid ones as he pulled the jacket off his shoulders before reaching up and taking it the rest of the way off. He patted down Reggie's flannel before deciding it was too damp to keep on and taking it off as well. Luke rubbed Reggie's arms up and down a few times before leaving him to run upstairs and find a bag of clothing he knew would be up there. He sorts through it, bringing down new jeans, boxers, and socks.  
"Why don't you go get changed, yeah?" He kissed his forehead, handing him the clothes. Reg nodded and went to change. Luke took the time to move the coffee table out of the way and set up the pullout.  
He was already sat on the bed, songbook back in hand when Reggie came out of the bathroom. Hardly looking up, Luke lifted the blanket, encouraging Reggie to lay next to him. The bed dipped and Reggie tucked himself against Luke. He had put in the effort to mostly dry his hair, but it was still damp and wetting Luke's own shirt and chest. It's not like he minded much.  
Luke let go of the blanket and opted for an arm around Reggie's shoulders, pulling him tighter against him. They sat there like that for a while, Luke writing and Reggie listening to his heartbeat. Only after Luke decided he was finished for the night did he pick up thesubject again. He set his things aside and looked at Reg.  
"You gonna tell me why you were out in this storm?" he raises an eyebrow.  
He asks just in time for a particularly loud thunderclap to echo out, forcing Reg to jump and cower into his side. He shoved his face in between his chest and arm. Luke instinctively pulled Reggie tighter, wrapping his other arm around his waist. Reggie's eyes squeezed shut and Luke leaned down to whisper in his ear. He softly shushed him, placing a long kiss on his hair before replacing his lips with his fingers. They worked themselves through the tangles left behind by the rain.  
Luke didn't have to ask what was wrong. It wasn't necessary, and asking would only further upset him, especially if the problem wasn't just the rain. So he stayed silent. He slid so he was lying down and tucked Reggie under his chin.  
The rain had almost lulled Luke into a sleepwhen Reggie spoke. It was barely a whisper and Luke couldn't hear him over the din outside.  
"Can you repeat yourself, baby?"  
Reggie shifted to look at him, his eyes searching for something. What? Luke had no clue, but he figured he found it when he leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
"Will you sing to me?"  
Luke chuckled a bit, a fond look washing over his face.  
"Always, Reg."  
Reggie tucked his face into the crook of Luke's neck breath hot. Luke's eyes fluttered closed as he started to hum an unfamiliar melody. It was one he had been working on for a song that he hadn't quite figured out yet. It was a while before Reggie fell asleep. Everytime he seemed to, the thunder would shake him awake, and they would have to start the process over again. It wasn't until the storm died down that he inevitably did, his clenched fists softening and his breath evening. It was only then, at some early hours of the morning, did he let the pitter patter of the rain lull him to sleep.


End file.
